peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 August 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-12 ;Comments *Start of show: "Well, as medium wave listeners will know, it sounds as though our Janice is having a fine time there in Edinburgh. I'm sorry our paths didn't cross last Wednesday. I hated to lose two hours of programme, but a matter of principle was involved, so... Anyway, actually, to be honest with you I had a spot of work to do on Simon Le Bon's boat." *The 'matter of principle' referred to above appears to have been a one-day strike at the BBC on 07 August 1985 over the pulling of a "Real Lives" programme on Northern Ireland http://www.tvfeatures.thetvroomplus.com/feature-53.html, http://cain.ulst.ac.uk/othelem/media/moloney.htm. Pete Drummond had sat in for Peel, seemingly after Peel refused to cross the picket line.http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/15952 *First from the Smiths session repeat is dedicated to Peel’s eldest son. *The Cure's 'In Between Days' is #16 in the current UK singles chart. Gary Davies unveils the new rundown the following day at 12.45pm. *Peel has allegedly had a mountain named after him by 3 Mustaphas 3. *Verdict on Sanny X and P-Rez (apparently a favorite of John Walters): "I know it’s awful, but I mean it’s satisfyingly awful rather than being just awful." *It’s JP’s birthday in 18 days – "Count ’em!" *The Hollies are played and were big favourites of Peel's "at one time". Sessions *Smiths, #3 (rpt). First broadcast 09 August 1984. Recorded 1984-08-01. All tracks except 'How Soon Is Now?' available on CDS of Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me (Rough Trade). *Folk Devils, #3 (rpt). First broadcast 08 July 1985. Recorded 1985-06-18. Tracklisting (end of final track of Janice Long show on File a, followed by Peel show intro also on File f) *Smiths: William, It Was Really Nothing (session) *Triffids: You Don’t Miss Your Water (Till Your Well Runs Dry) (single) Hot *Dignitary Stylish: Pon De Attack (single) Thunderbolt *Folk Devils: Dead Heat (session) *Loudon Wainwright III: Cardboard Boxes (single) Demon *Cure: A Few Hours After This (12” single – In Between Days b-side bonus track) Fiction *Sanny X and P-Rez: Splashdown (The Hip Hop) (single) Diroco (tape flip from File a to File b mid-song) *Melting Skyscrapers: Strange Device (single) Waterfront *Smiths: Rusholme Ruffians (session) *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (single) Coxtone *Pogues: Navigator (LP – Rum. Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff (tape flip from File b to File c mid-song) *Very Things: Mummy, You’re A Wreck (12” single) Reflex *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Cut And Dried (LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill: The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-64) Krazy Kat *Folk Devils: It Drags On (session) *Magic Mushroom Band: Wide Eyed And Electrick (LP – The Waking Dream) Psycho *Guana Batz: Can’t Take The Pressure (LP – Held Down To Vinyl … At Last) ID File f ends during above track *Lowest Note: Naiwabi (LP – Re Records Quarterly, Volume 1) Re (tape flip from File c to File d mid-song) *Smiths: How Soon Is Now? (session) *T La Rock: Breakdown (12” EP – He’s Incredible) Fresh *Leather Nun: I’m Alive (12” single – 506) Wire *Hollies: I’m Alive (single, 1965) EMI *Super Black: Mouth A Massi Liza (single) Jammy's Records File d ends during above track *Folk Devils: Under The Bridge (session) *Meat Whiplash: Don't Slip Up (7") Creation *Souzy Kasseya: B.B. Sexy (LP - The Phenomenal) Earthworks *Calico Wall: I'm A Living Sickness (v/a LP - Psychedelic Unknowns) Calico *Membanes: Dreadful Sound Engine (LP - The Gift Of Life) Creation *Aswad: Bubbling (7") Simba *Smiths: Nowhere Fast (session) *Folk Devils: This Traitor Hand (session) *Vera Lynn: When They Sound the Last "All Clear" (LP - The War Years) Decca File ;Name *a) 385-850812b.mp3 *b) 385-850812.mp3 *c) 386-850812a.mp3 *d) 386-850812b.mp3 *e) 1985-08-12 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *f) JP-12-8-85.mp3 *g) 020A-B0556XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *h) 020A-B0556XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:23:59 (Peel show starts at 2.19) *b) 00:23:57 *c) 00:24:10 *d) 00:24:00 *e) 01:28:10 *f) 00:58:14 *g) 01:01:57 *h) 00:57:58 ;Other *Files a) to d) created from T385 and T386 of 400 Box. AM quality. Many thanks to RC. *File e) is a re-edit into a single file of a) to d): many thanks to Bill. *File f) created by Peel Mailing List member Darrg. FM quality. *Files g) to h) recordings at the British Library ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c-d) Unavailable as separate files *e) Mooo *f) Mooo *g-h) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B556/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared